Your Love Saved Me ITA
by ElenaDobrevSomerhalder
Summary: Una storia dove i personaggi andranno al College in altre città, incontreranno nuove persone e, ovviamente, nuovi pericoli. Fino alla 3 stagione segue la serie TV. Prima parte di una trilogia. Si svolge alla fine dell'estate che segna il passaggio al College (5 stagione) tra Mystic Falls, Durham e Los Angeles.


_Venerdì, 26 Agosto 2011_

 _Caro diario,_  
 _Sono mesi che non mi confido con te, ma sono successe talmente tante cose!_  
 _Finalmente però è arrivato il momento di ricominciare a raccontarti TUTTO! Sai, oggi è un giorno importante per me: è il mio ultimo giorno qui a Mystic Falls! Proprio così, domani partirò per Durham, mi sono iscritta alla Duke!_  
 _Immagino che i miei sarebbero fieri di me…quando parlavamo del mio futuro, l'unico loro desiderio era che io continuassi gli studi e diventassi qualcuno, ma avevano il timore che per non allontanarmi da loro e mio fratello scegliessi il Whitmore, che a loro non andava tanto a genio. "Tu meriti di meglio, piccola" mi diceva sempre mia mamma. Non è stata proprio una mia scelta, devo ammetterlo, ma ne sono comunque entusiasta! E tutto il merito è di Bonnie…e di Matt. Abbiamo fatto scegliere proprio a loro due perché sono rimasti gli unici mortali nel mio gruppo di amici diplomati. Noi vampiri potremo ripeterlo all'infinito il college, per loro due invece ci sarà un'unica possibilità di frequentarlo…_  
 _Con Bonnie ci andremo io e Caroline ovviamente, e verranno con noi anche Damon e Stefan. Matt invece andrà in un college sportivo a Los Angeles con Rebekah (che ora è la sua ragazza!), e ci saranno anche Tyler e Klaus, che scommetto verrà a trovarci spesso per vedere Caroline. Vedi quante cose son cambiate?_  
 _Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che i fratellini Originari avrebbero trovato l'amore proprio con dei miei amici? Certo, per loro non è stato affatto facile: dopo il mio incidente, che mi ha fatto trasformare in vampira tra l'altro, nessuno parlava con Rebekah. Anzi, c'era chi avrebbe voluto ucciderla! Ma Matt, sorprendendo tutti, dopo un paio di mesi si è fatto vedere in giro con lei mano nella mano. Ci ho parlato allora, ero molto turbata: conoscendo Rebekah, temevo l'avesse soggiogato! E invece mi ha spiegato tutto: l'aveva perdonata già da qualche settimana. Si era messo nei suoi panni, aveva immaginato come si fosse potuta sentire dopo che aveva visto suo fratello Klaus morire, per sempre, e gli era tornata subito in mente Vicki. Si ricordava benissimo di com'era stato sentire che sua sorella era morta, che se n'era andata per sempre e non l'avrebbe vista mai più. Il mondo gli era crollato addosso, si era sentito solo come non mai, nonostante avesse ancora i suoi amici e sua madre, da qualche parte in giro per il mondo. Ma non gli era servito a nulla: nessuno avrebbe mai potuto riempire il vuoto lasciato dalla sua sorellina Vicki. E se lui era solo un umano, come poteva sentirsi un vampiro dopo una simile perdita? Un vampiro, tra l'altro, che aveva vissuto mille anni con il proprio fratello, sempre fianco a fianco, "always and forever", come poteva resistere ad un dolore così grande? Aveva compreso il gesto di Rebekah, che per cercare di soffocare il proprio dolore si era lanciata nella più atroce vendetta. Non glielo perdonava di certo, avrebbe potuto rimetterci lui stesso la vita se non fosse stato per Stefan, ma lo aveva compreso. Aveva compreso tutto ciò che c'era dietro. L'aveva perdonata. E dopo il perdono era arrivato un altro sentimento: l'amore. Entrambi erano cambiati, entrambi sembravano in pace col mondo dopo essersi trovati. E ora sono esattamente come allora: come due ragazzini alle prese con la prima cotta, con lo sguardo perso l'uno nell'altra, e il sorriso sempre sulle labbra. E io posso solo essere contenta per Matt, e sperare che Rebekah non lo deluda mai._  
 _Cosa che spero anche per Caroline. Quando avevamo saputo che Klaus era morto, lei si era disperata per Tyler, sapendo che sarebbe morto essendo discendente dell'Originale. Si erano detti addio, e poi lei era scappata il più lontano possibile. O almeno così pensavamo. Invece era stata rapita dai nuovi membri del consiglio che avevano rimpiazzato sua madre e Carol Lockwood, e presto l'avrebbero uccisa. Ma Tyler l'aveva liberata e in seguito aveva ucciso tutti i membri del consiglio per aver avuto l'idea di rapire la sua ragazza e ucciderla. Si erano lasciati andare alla passione nei boschi, erano di nuovo insieme, lei e Tyler. Così credeva, prima che iniziasse a parlare come Klaus. E così scoprimmo che Klaus non era morto, ma si era fatto scambiare di corpo con Tyler, ma nemmeno Tyler era morto! Credimi, è stato un periodo davvero confusionario quello!_  
 _Comunque, alla fine ognuno è tornato nel proprio corpo e Caroline ha lasciato Tyler (che adesso se la spassa letteralmente con ogni ragazza incontri sul suo cammino!) per Klaus, ma non mi preoccupo più di tanto per lei…perché Klaus è effettivamente cambiato. Ha smesso di essere ossessionato dal mio sangue, dai suoi ibridi, dalla sua famiglia e da tutto ciò che lo tormentava. Ora il suo unico pensiero sembra essere "Cosa posso fare per far contenta Caroline?"! L'ha letteralmente riempita di regali: vestiti e accessori di tutti i tipi, trucchi, gioielli, disegni fatti da lui. Un'infinità di regali, e tutti perfetti per Caroline. E lei ora è contenta: Klaus la tratta da principessa, non solo per tutti i regali che le fa, ma anche per ogni gesto che le rivolge…è il tipico gentiluomo che ti apre la portiera della macchina, che ti fa accomodare a tavola, che, insomma, pensa prima a te che a se stesso. Non come Jamie, invece, che è rimasto con Bonnie fino ad un mese fa, e poi se n'è andato con Abby nella loro vecchia casa dicendo a Bonnie che doveva vivere la sua vita al college senza avere lui come peso. Che scusa patetica per lasciare una persona!_  
 _Ma scommetto ti starai chiedendo dopo tutte queste situazioni sentimentali come son messa io, vero? Ecco…io adesso sono single. Per MIA scelta. Ho lasciato Stefan, dopo essermi trasformata in vampira, perché i miei sentimenti per Damon avevano preso il sopravvento. Non potevo più nasconderli agli altri, tantomeno a me stessa. E così io e Damon siamo stati insieme._  
 _Penso sia stato il periodo più bello della mia vita! L'essere appena diventata vampira mi turbava, ma lui mi ha saputo aiutare nel migliore dei modi, mi ha fatto accettare il fatto che sono una vampira e che non è una cosa terribile, anzi! Era bellissimo allenarmi con lui: mi faceva vedere quanto posso essere veloce, quanto posso essere forte, e…quanto può essere straordinario fare l'amore quando sei vampiro. Mi manca, il mio Damon… Ma non ci devo pensare. Non ci posso pensare. Per te sicuramente avrò fatto una cavolata, ma…alla festa del diploma ho detto sia a Damon che a Stefan che per ora voglio stare da sola e non voglio saperne più niente di loro due, finché non avrò capito cosa voglio davvero, chi voglio davvero. Se devo essere sincera, pensavo che Damon avrebbe dato di matto per tutta l'estate, dopo questa mia scelta, ma per fortuna non è andata così: mi ha semplicemente lasciato i miei spazi senza però mai perdermi d'occhio. Ancora non si è abituato al fatto che essendo una vampira posso difendermi da sola, per lui in un certo senso sono ancora la fragile umana ricercata dal mondo intero…_  
 _Mi ha sorpresa invece Stefan, che dopo averlo lasciato per Damon, si è buttato nell'alcol e tra le braccia di Meredith. Damon mi ha detto che li vedeva spesso al Grill intenti a buttar giù più alcol possibile, quando anche lui andava lì per dimenticare la morte di Alaric. Immagino che anche Meredith si comportasse così per aver perso Alaric…ma mai immaginavo che lei e Stefan finissero insieme! Non ne ho mai voluto parlare con lui, dopotutto l'ho lasciato io, cosa posso pretendere?_

«Elena?! Ci sei?! Posso entrare?!»  
Era Damon. Stava bussando alla sua porta da un po' dal tono che aveva, ma era così presa dai suoi pensieri che non se n'era accorta. Chiuse subito il diario.  
«Sì…» sussurrò lei, sapendo che la poteva sentire, e lui entrò nella stanza: era già vestito di tutto punto, con abito, camicia e papillon. « _Mio Dio, com'è bello!_ » pensò lei, anche se non doveva…  
«Oh…hai recuperato il diario…» mormorò il vampiro con una piccola smorfia velata di tristezza, indicando il diario che lei cercava di tenere nascosto tra le gambe incrociate.  
Elena fece spallucce.  
«Potrei aver bisogno di un amico silenzioso a Durham…» accennò, alzandosi e lasciando il diario sul letto. Era ancora in pantaloncini e maglietta, ma per fortuna aveva già fatto la doccia e sistemato il trucco e i capelli.  
«Gli altri quattro chiacchierano troppo?!» scherzò lui, con il suo sorrisetto malizioso.  
«Soprattutto uno! Capelli neri, occhi azzurri e faccia da schiaffi. Lo conosci?» continuò a scherzare lei, dirigendosi verso l'armadio per prendere il vestito.  
«Mmm no, non credo di aver avuto la fortuna di incontrarlo!» ribatté lui, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sull'abito.  
Lei lo guardò un po' imbarazzata. Non sapeva che fare. Una parte di lei avrebbe voluto spogliarsi davanti a lui e chiedergli di aiutarla ad indossare il vestito, un'altra parte invece, di certo più razionale, aveva soltanto voglia di cacciarlo fuori dalla camera per prepararsi in santa pace. Ma riuscì a trovare una via di mezzo.  
«Damon, mi sarebbe utile un aiutino per chiudere la cerniera del vestito…ma ti spiace aspettare un attimo fuori mentre mi cambio?» gli chiese con gentilezza; lui scosse la testa e uscì tranquillamente dalla porta chiudendosela alle spalle.  
Elena buttò sul letto maglietta e pantaloncini ed indossò quel bellissimo vestito senza spalline color rosso fuoco, corto a metà coscia ma elegante grazie al secondo strato di tessuto che lo cingeva come una seconda gonna con un vasto spacco che arrivava fino a terra. Si affacciò alla porta tenendolo ben stretto sul petto, così Damon capì subito ed entrò. Le spostò dolcemente i capelli da un lato, e incominciò a tirare su la zip. Poteva vederlo riflesso nello specchio: era dietro di lei, tanto vicino che sentiva il suo respiro sul collo, e dalla sua espressione vaga si capiva perfettamente che era perso nei suoi pensieri. Appena tirò completamente su la zip, le raccolse i capelli e li liberò sulle spalle con un gesto delicato. Lei si voltò verso di lui, e gli prese le mani tra le sue. Lui intrecciò le dita con quelle della vampira e tra le sue sopracciglia comparve una ruga d'espressione. Aveva la sua tipica espressione sofferente. Non sapeva se se ne sarebbe pentita o meno, ma doveva farlo. Era quello che sentiva.  
«Damon…questa è una serata particolare… È speciale, perché stasera io e i miei amici daremo ufficialmente l'addio alla nostra vecchia vita, quella in cui eravamo dei semplici adolescenti di Mystic Falls che andavano alle superiori e la cosa più emozionante che ci potesse capitare era essere invitati al miglior party dell'anno di questa piccola città ed andarci con la nostra cotta del momento. Adesso siamo diversi: abbiamo tutti scoperto un nuovo mondo sovrannaturale; la vita di alcuni di noi è cambiata per sempre, c'è chi ha scoperto di essere una strega o un licantropo, e chi è stato trasformato in vampiro; abbiamo perso tante persone care, ma ne abbiamo conosciute di nuove, e alcuni di noi se ne sono anche innamorati. Per me, questa serata è un omaggio al nostro passato. E nel mio passato, credo che la cosa più bella che mi sia mai capitata sia stato tu.» fece un respiro profondo, poi continuò «Questa serata vorrei passarla con te, come quando stavamo insieme, qualche mese fa».  
Non le fece aggiungere altro, che subito la strinse forte tra le braccia. Le sue mani vagarono incessantemente sui suoi capelli e la sua schiena, mentre qualche brivido si faceva vivo in lei. Poi lui si scostò appena, e appoggiò la fronte alla sua.  
«E domani?» sussurrò sofferente, guardandola negli occhi.  
Lei abbassò lo sguardo. Il vampiro forse non lo immaginava, ma stava soffrendo tanto quanto lui. O forse anche più.  
«Tutto tornerà come prima. Deve essere così, Damon. La prossima volta che dirò a qualcuno che voglio stare con lui, dovrà essere per sempre. Per sempre e solo lui.»  
«Hai una vaga idea di quanto possa sperare di essere io, quello che sceglierai per sempre?» le sussurrò spostandole una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio. E lei si limitò ad annuire. Sapeva benissimo quanto la amava, ma il problema era solo lei. Lei, che amava due persone, due fratelli, nello stesso momento, e allo stesso modo.  
«Sarà meglio andare ora» le disse cambiando completamente espressione, da malinconica ad allegra «sono arrivati tutti, manchiamo solo noi…» concluse, porgendole il braccio come un vero cavaliere. Lei intrecciò il braccio al suo, sorridendogli, e uscirono da quella che era stata la camera di Elena da quando era diventata una vampira.

Quando arrivarono nel salone erano tutti seduti sui divani e sulle poltrone, messe ai bordi della stanza per dare spazio ai festeggiamenti, tranne Stefan che stava in un angolo a smanettare con un computer.  
«Oh, finalmente siete arrivati!» li salutò Caroline «Possiamo iniziare a festeggiare!» urlò poi rivolgendosi a Stefan e facendogli l'occhiolino.  
Della musica allegra e ritmata cominciò a rieccheggiare nel salone, e tutti si riversarono al centro di esso iniziando a ballare.  
«Sarà meglio che vada a spiegare a mio fratello perché ti starò accanto per tutta la sera» sussurrò Damon ad Elena, prima di allontanarsi e farle cenno di buttarsi nella mischia. E lei non se lo fece ripetere due volte: subito raggiunse Caroline, Bonnie e Rebekah che stavano ballando vicine e si scatenò! Era così bello per lei pensare che adesso erano tutti insieme, tranquilli, a divertirsi, nonostante in passato ci fossero state letteralmente delle lotte tra loro! La riempiva di positività e le faceva sperare bene per i prossimi mesi, nei quali lei, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie e Caroline avrebbero vissuto sotto lo stesso tetto. A conferma di tutto ciò vide avvicinarsi verso di lei Damon, Stefan e Meredith, che si unirono a loro per ballare.  
La serata stava continuando sull'onda del divertimento, avevano iniziato a sorseggiare alcool e sangue, quest'ultimo ovviamente solo per i vampiri, fin quando l'atmosfera cambiò d'improvviso. Infatti, al posto dell'ennesima canzonetta allegra e spensierata da ballare, iniziò una canzone molto più lenta e strappalacrime: "Summertime Sadness" di Lana Del Rey. Il salone all'improvviso si svuotò, poi qualche coppia iniziò a ballare di nuovo: Klaus invitò galantemente Caroline come suo solito; Matt si avvicinò sorridente a Rebekah, la prese per mano e quando raggiunsero il centro della stanza la baciò e poi cominciarono a ballare viso a viso; Jeremy raggiunse Bonnie e le chiese un ultimo ballo insieme in memoria dei vecchi tempi e in augurio di un futuro migliore per entrambi.  
«Ormai è tradizione, per ogni festa ti tocca concedermi un ballo sdolcinato» disse ironicamente Damon ad Elena porgendole la mano.  
Lei sorrise e poggiò la mano sulla sua, e cominciarono a ballare abbracciati nel centro della sala.  
«Tu e tuo fratello siete ancora sicuri di voler venire con me, Bonnie e Caroline?» gli chiese lei, mentre stavano ancora ballando abbracciati.  
«Perché non dovremmo? Tuo fratello qua ormai è al sicuro, vivrà solo con Meredith quindi vampiri per casa non ne avrà, il suo anello è sempre al suo posto e anche se dovesse succedere qualcosa saremmo qui in poco tempo. Certo, lo sai che non vado matto per la streghetta, ma dopo aver vissuto con te e Stefan sotto lo stesso tetto quando stavate ancora insieme, credo di poter vivere con chiunque!» la sua risposta era velata sia d'ironia che di tristezza.  
La vampira si strinse a lui, sospirando. Si ritrovò a pensare a quanto aveva sofferto da quando l'aveva conosciuta. Quante volte l'aveva respinto? Quante volte aveva creduto che avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, ed invece non era vero? Quante volte non si era curata dei suoi sentimenti e gli aveva sbattuto in faccia la sua relazione con Stefan? Quante volte lui aveva litigato col fratello per colpa sua?  
«Mi spiace.» fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a sussurrargli dopo qualche istante di imbarazzante silenzio.  
Damon si staccò leggermente dalla stretta per guardarla negli occhi, e vide che erano lucidi.  
«Ehi, stai tranquilla! Calmati… Ti spiace per cosa?» le disse carezzandole le spalle.  
«Per te. Ti ho ferito tanto in passato e lo so, è inutile che lo neghi.» gli rispose a testa bassa, poi lo guardò negli occhi: «Però voglio che tu sappia che io con te sono stata benissimo, con te ho vissuto molti dei momenti più belli della mia vita, e mi hai fatto scoprire lati di te che ancora non conoscevo. Mi hai sempre sorpresa, in modo positivo, e con Stefan non mi succedeva spesso. Però non capisco, c'è qualcosa in me che comunque non mi rende felice, ogni volta che sto con uno di voi mi sento in colpa per l'altro, ed è così assurdo!» terminò sincera, non riuscendo a trattenere qualche lacrima.  
Lui le asciugò le lacrime, poi la strinse forte a sé, e le sussurrò nell'orecchio: «Elena, io sono molto felice invece. Ho avuto la mia occasione, e ho fatto tutto quel che potevo. Sono stato come in paradiso con te, e non cambierei nessuno di quei momenti con nient'altro. Ma se tu ti senti così non è colpa di nessuno, tanto meno tua. Devi solo vivere e vedrai che un giorno la riposta arriverà. Ti renderai conto di chi ami veramente. E se non sarò io, sarò comunque contento per mio fratello. Non te ne farò una colpa, stanne pur certa».  
Elena si strinse ancora di più a lui e continuarono a ballare così, stretti stretti.

Klaus e Caroline erano appena distanti da loro, e stavano danzando molto elegantemente, all'uso dell'Ibrido che doveva sempre distinguersi per il suo essere un vero gentleman.  
« _My darling_ , ti ricordi la promessa che ci siamo fatti, vero?» le disse lui soavemente.  
Lei abbassò il volto, e poi gli rispose: «Sì, certo che me la ricordo tesoro. Anche se è triste. Io vorrei tanto girare il mondo, sola con te, fin da subito. Ma ancora non riesco a scacciare dalla testa il pensiero che se lo facessi, un giorno mi pentirei di non aver passato abbastanza tempo con i miei amici, ad esempio Bonnie. Voglio almeno vederla tranquilla e felice, mentre vive una vita il più normale possibile tra qualche anno, magari con un marito e qualche figlio, poi potremo anche iniziare la nostra vita insieme, per sempre.».  
«Lo sai che per me non è un problema, _Sweetheart_. Abbiamo un'infinità di tempo davanti, tutto per noi. Dopotutto io già mi sento in colpa per aver negato a Rebekah un'esistenza il più normale possibile, e ora desidero solo che abbia questa opportunità, come tu lo desideri per Bonnie. Sono dispiaciuto anche io, che potrei seguirti, ma voglio essere sicuro che Rebekah stia bene, soprattutto con quel Matt! Secondo me la vuole solo perché lo può proteggere.» finì lui con disprezzo.  
«Oh, andiamo! Matt non lo farebbe mai. Ti devo ricordare perché tra me e lui è finita? Lui non voleva una fidanzata-vampira, eppure ora sta con Rebekah. Credimi, secondo me è proprio cotto, e non è l'unico a quanto pare!» disse beatamente lei, indicandogli col capo Matt e Rebekah che danzavano guardandosi dolcemente negli occhi con dei sorrisi smaglianti.  
«Bah, io non mi fido lo stesso.» rispose con una smorfia l'Ibrido, poi prese il viso di Caroline tra le mani, e carezzandole le guance le sussurrò: «Ma mi fido di te. Ci aspetteremo come abbiamo deciso. Vedrai che non sarà così difficile. Riuscirai a resistere cinque giorni a settimana senza di me, mia cara?».  
Lei gli sorrise, gli poggiò le mani sul collo e gli sussurrò stuzzicandolo: «Mmmh... Sarà difficile stare tutto quel tempo senza di te. Chi mi tratterà da principessa mentre tu non ci sei?».  
«Credimi, _My Darling_ , nei weekend recupereremo tutto quello che ci siam persi durante la settimana. Ti do la mia parola.» le rispose Klaus con un sorrisetto, e dopo essersi guardati negli occhi con dolcezza e una punta di desiderio si baciarono, continuando a ballare.

La canzone terminò, e Stefan si mise al pc a scegliere solo canzoni movimentate. Evidentemente non era dell'umore per sentire delle canzoni lente.  
Tutti iniziarono a bere un po' più del necessario, e alla fine alcuni cominciarono a ballare anche sui tavolini. Damon iniziò ad improvvisare uno spogliarello, sotto gli sguardi divertiti di Elena e Bonnie che ormai era più che brilla, e sfidò gli altri ragazzi a fare meglio di lui. Il primo che non attese un altro cenno di sfida fu Tyler: si piazzò affianco a Damon, cercando di oscurare la sua presenza, ma non ebbe grandi risultati. Così Rebekah suggerì a Matt di far vedere chi fosse il migliore, e per farsi bello davanti a lei, ma con non poco imbarazzo, lui seguì il suo consiglio. Ma non stette molto sul tavolino a far lo spogliarello, perché quando si levò sensualmente la maglietta lei lo rapì letteralmente e se ne andarono a casa di Matt a passare il resto della nottata insieme.  
Klaus non si abbassò a quei livelli, rimase su un altro divano con Caroline a godersi la scena ridacchiando per la ridicolezza di quel momento, mentre Stefan rimase in un angolo a chiacchierare con Meredith, avevano ancora qualche questione in sospeso. Poi Stefan si rassegnò all'idea che quell'atmosfera non faceva né per lui né per Meredith, così insieme decisero di andare a farsi una passeggiata tranquilla in città.  
Dopo un po' anche Klaus e Caroline desiderarono un po' di tranquillità e se ne andarono a casa di Klaus, mentre Jeremy e Tyler decisero che era ora di accompagnare a casa Bonnie prima di dovercela portare in braccio.  
In casa Salvatore rimasero solo Elena, Damon e un disordine colossale. Lei cominciò a disfarsi delle decine di bicchieri di plastica che trovava in giro, ovunque: sui tavolini, nelle librerie, sul caminetto spento, perfino sotto il divano. Lui invece si curò di mettere a posto tutti gli alcolici avanzati e di ripulire per terra. Dopo qualche minuto di lavoro a velocità vampiresca il salone era come prima della festa, e si accomodarono sul divano. Elena non voleva più aspettare, così si accoccolò accanto a Damon, e lui ne rimase sorpreso.  
«Tutto ok, Elena?» le chiese.  
«Sì, sì, tutto ok. Ho solo bisogno...di te.» gli rispose stringendolo un po' più stretto a lei.  
«Sono qui, Elena, lo sai.» le disse dolcemente, poggiando la mano sulla sua che gli stringeva il petto.  
«Lo so, Damon, ma non hai capito cosa intendo. Ho bisogno di te...che tu stia con me stanotte...» replicò la vampira, e per fargli capire al più presto cosa intendeva iniziò a baciargli il collo, avvicinandosi sempre di più alle labbra.  
Lui sembrava trattenersi, come se avesse voluto baciarla più di qualsiasi altra cosa, ma pensando che non sarebbe stato corretto.  
«Elena, sei ubriaca. È meglio che tu vada a riposare ora.» le disse cercando di essere più freddo che potesse, sebbene non gli riuscì molto bene nascondere l'eccitazione e la voglia che aveva di lei.  
«Cosa? No...Damon...io non sono ubriaca...e anche se lo fossi...ricordati cosa ti ho detto prima della festa.» disse lei, ma lui alzò un sopracciglio in un accenno di diffidenza, e cercò di allontanarla. Ma lei non si fece smuovere, e anzi, si mise sopra di lui a cavalcioni e gli sussurrò piena di desiderio: «Voglio essere ancora tua, voglio che tu sia ancora mio, almeno per una volta».  
A quelle parole dette in quel modo non riuscì a resistere.  
«Io sarò sempre tuo.» le sussurrò sensualmente guardandola negli occhi.  
Cominciarono a baciarsi avidamente su quel divano, con una foga incontenibile, e finirono per fare l'amore per tutta la notte, in tutta la casa.  
Elena voleva godere di ogni istante con lui.  
Voleva assaporare il dolce sapore della sua pelle per l'ultima volta.  
Voleva che quella notte durasse un'eternità.

* * *

Il giorno della partenza era arrivato. Matt, Rebekah, Klaus e Tyler erano già partiti per la California, e ora toccava agli altri mettersi in viaggio.  
Salutarono Meredith e Jeremy, al quale Elena non riuscì a fare a meno di raccomandare mille cose, e poi salirono tutti sulla Camaro di Damon, che era seguita da un furgoncino pieno dei loro scatoloni.  
In un paio d'ore erano già a Durham. Non era poi così tanto diversa da Mystic Falls, era solo un po' più grande e movimentata, e questo non dispiaceva affatto a nessuno di loro.  
L'auto iniziò a rallentare sulla Bennett Memorial Road, e Bonnie guardò storto Damon: «Stai scherzando, vero?».  
«Che male c'è? A me piacerebbe avere una strada titolata a mio nome. A te no?» rispose beffardo lui, senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso soddisfatto.  
«No, niente affatto! Sai, non sono egocentrica come te!» rispose pungente la strega, e gli altri scoppiarono a ridere per il ridicolo battibecco.  
L'auto imboccò un vialetto alberato stretto e breve, e quando arrivarono a destinazione tutti rimasero sorpresi da ciò che si trovavano davanti, tranne Damon. Era stato proprio lui a scegliere "l'appartamento" nel quale avrebbero dovuto convivere tutti assieme, ma gli altri non avrebbero mai pensato che potesse scovare un grande loft di recente costruzione, con tanto di immenso giardino attorno! Entrarono dentro il loft e rimasero stupiti dall'ariosità e luminosità dell'ambiente: al piano terra c'era un vasto open space costituito da salotto, soggiorno e zona studio nella parte antistante l'entrata, seguito da due scalinate perpendicolari ad essa. Affianco alle scalinate, due porte collegavano rispettivamente a una grande cucina e a un ampio bagno con tanto di vasca idromassaggio, e tra di essi vi era un grande garage, che si sarebbe riempito presto con le auto di Caroline, Bonnie, e Stefan, in quanto sarebbero arrivate a giorni da Mystic Falls. Ogni scalinata portava a una zona notte con tre stanze da letto ciascuna e un piccolo bagno. Damon l'aveva scelto probabilmente per questo: le ragazze sarebbero state quindi in una delle due zone notte, mentre lui e suo fratello nell'altra, così ognuno avrebbe potuto godere della propria privacy pur vivendo sotto lo stesso tetto.  
Le tre ragazze, estasiate, iniziarono ad esaminare le stanze, tutte con mobili moderni in tinte chiare, e si resero conto che solo una stanza, quella in fondo al corridoio, aveva un letto matrimoniale, mentre nelle altre due c'erano letti a una piazza e mezzo.  
«Non vorrei sembrare egocentrica, ma in questo momento credo che spetti a me appropriarmi della camera col lettone!» disse quasi alzandosi da terra Caroline, mentre probabilmente s'immaginava il suo Klaus.  
«Care, sei sempre la solita!» la sgridò bonariamente Bonnie.  
«Dai Caroline per questa volta ti concediamo quest'onore, contenta? E poi io mi sento più tranquilla con un letto su misura, anziché nuotarci dentro!» disse Elena ridacchiando.  
Una scena simile successe tra i ragazzi: Damon e Stefan si avviarono nella loro zona notte, e anche lì solo una delle tre camere aveva il letto matrimoniale.  
«Fratellino, io sono il figlio più grande quindi il letto più grande spetta a me.» disse altezzosamente Damon.  
Stefan scosse la testa con un sorrisetto stampato in faccia, e gli fece cenno di accomodarsi nella stanza prescelta alzando le sopracciglia. Dopotutto a lui non importava un bel niente di quale letto avesse in camera.  
Per tutto il pomeriggio sistemarono il loft e misero a posto ognuno le proprie cose che si erano portati da Mystic Falls, tra cui l'unico mobilio che era un frigorifero a pozzo pieno di sacche di sangue. Bonnie sistemò nel garage i suoi numerosi Grimori, Caroline svuotò l'immensa valigia piena di vestiti di ogni genere nell'armadio, Elena decorò la stanza con numerosi portafoto in cui era ritratta con la sua famiglia. I vampiri fecero uno spuntino con le sacche, e dopo essersi accorti che il frigorifero della cucina era vuoto decisero di accompagnare tutti insieme Bonnie a mangiare fuori, scusandosi della svista e promettendole che l'indomani le avrebbero fatto la spesa con tutto il necessario.

 _To be continued…_


End file.
